This invention relates to fastening clips for electrical cables or the like. In particular, this invention relates to a combined plastic molded fastener formed with a plastic drive pin supported in a pre-driven position on the base of a fastening clip.
In the installation of fastening clips of the type for supporting a wire or cable at spaced intervals along a wall surface, the installer frequently encounters the problem of mounting the clip in an inexcessible location. This invention overcomes the installation problem by providing a tool retention means on the fastening clip about the pre-driven pin for providing a snap fitting connection between the drive tool and clip. By providing this snap fitting connection, the user can install the clip in difficult to reach positions by manipulating the handle of the drive tool and then striking the drive tool with a hammer to drive the pin straight into the wall surface.
A plastic molded fastener constructed in accordance with the principles of this invention is formed as a one-piece construction having a drive pin disposed in a pre-driven position within a mounting aperture on the portion of a fastener clip. A collar means is integrally formed about the mounting aperture for providing a snap fitting connection to hold a drive tool in a stationary position such that the drive tool will consistently push the drive pin in a perpendicular path relative to the clip's base.